


Missed You

by danceamongtheroses



Series: SummerPornathon 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Servant!Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceamongtheroses/pseuds/danceamongtheroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot's stable boy Percival has spent three months worried that Sir Gwaine wouldn't return from battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

The trumpets sounded as Camelots army returned successful. It had been three long months since the knights had gone off to war. Three long months where the servant Percival had waited every day in the stables; absentmindedly brushing down the horses wondering if today was going to be the day he received a letter telling him his beloved Sir Gwaine had died in battle.

When he first heard the sound of the trumpets Percival raced out of the stables, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of his knight in shining armor. The castle’s courtyard was a ruckus, everyone trying to reunite with their loved ones. 

Percival could not see Gwaine. Maybe he was one of the many knights wrapped in blankets and awaiting burial.

“He’ll be here.” a voice from behind assured him. 

Percival turned to see Merlin, the king’s personal servant, standing there with a small smile. The boy was the only one who knew of Gwaine and Percival’s love affair, having walked in on them in the stables many times.

“Of course he will. He promised.” Percival tried to smile. 

He waited an hour, the courtyard still teeming with people reuniting, before going back to the stables heartbroken. He’d look for Gwaine again in the morning, when people had settled back in.

Night rolled around, lanterns were lit to keep the stables bright as Percival worked. He wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight, not while Gwaine was missing.

His muscles ached, strained from hours labouring over the horses tack. He never heard the stable door open. 

“I didn’t see you this afternoon.” 

Percival turned sharply, his tools clattering to the floor in his haste to stand. 

“Gwaine!” He laughed, wrapping the smaller man is a hug. Gwaine pulled out of the hug, reaching up to give Percival a hot wet kiss. 

“I spent three months-” Gwaine started tugging at Percivals tunic. “Surrounded by the sound of lonely men fucking every night.” He pulled at the strings on Percivals breeches. “Every night, wishing you were there, touching myself to the thought of you.” Gwaine began shedding his own clothes,stopping every so often to kiss Percival. “Oh God Perc, I missed you. Why couldn’t you have been the stable boy the army brought along.”

Percival laughed. “I would have got nothing done if I had come along, I’d have spent all day fucking the king’s best knight.”

Gwaine led Percival down onto the hay, taking Percival’s member in his hand, thumb teasing the slit as he stole another kiss from the servant.   
He knelt over Percival, straddling the larger mans thighs. He pulled a vial of oil out of his trouser pocket, reaching back to slick himself up. 

“Let me.” Percival said, taking the oil and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. He reached behind Gwaine, his finger brushing the small pucker. His finger slowly slid inside, the hole clenched, tight from disuse. Slowly pulling the finger out, he inserted a second, scissoring them to stretch the knight. 

When he reached four fingers, he pulled out, ignoring Gwaine’s whimper of protest. He poured the remaining oil on his cock, guiding Gwaine over top of his and crying out as Gwaine slowly sank down on him. 

“I missed this.” Gwaine kissed him, his hips starting to move. Percival cried out. He had nearly forgotten what this felt like, to have his lover ride him into oblivion. He bucked his hips sharply, Gwaine moaning his name at the feel. The knight's hands scratched at his chest, nails raking across Percival's nipples. 

Percival came with a cry, breathing heavy for a moment before wrapping his arm around Gwaine, flipping the knight onto his back. He pushed into the knight, Gwaine’s eyes closing tightly as Percival pounded into him, not lasting long before he too was coming.

Percival pulled out, flopping onto the hay beside Gwaine and kissing him lightly on the cheek before pulling him into his arms. “You came back.”

Gwaine chuckled. “I promised you, didn’t I?” He sighed before his eyes drooped and he fell asleep in Percival's arms.

“Yes, you did” Percival whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
